A Rather Freaky Christmas
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: A young boy's perspective of what occured during 'The Christmas Invasion'. Spoilers for that episode. One shot.


**A Rather Freaky Christmas**

_**Just something that randomly came to me five minutes ago whilst watching the fighting scene from The Christmas Invasion. Haven't watched the rest of the episode for ages so excuse any mistakes! Spoilers for that episode obviously.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

* * *

It really was a rather strange Christmas this year.

James had woken up very early as he always did on Christmas morning; ran with his little sister in to their parent's room and bounced on their bed, screaming for them to wake up so they could get down to some serious present opening. After the traditional groaning and moaning from their parents, they had gone downstairs and started to attack their presents with great excitement.

And then the first odd thing had happened.

Very suddenly, James' Mum had stood up with no expression on her face and begun to walk, straight backed, out of the living room, through the front door and into the street. In just her pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers. James and his Dad and sister had tried to stop her, yelling at her, telling her to stop it, she was scaring them; when they got outside and realised many other people were doing exactly the same thing. About a third of the people on the street were walking slowly in the same direction whilst everyone else was panicking, wondering what on earth was going on.

James followed his mother, curious about just where they were going when he realised. The people like his Mum began to climb stairs to get somewhere high up and then they walked towards the edge. James shouted as his mother went dangerously near the edge and then breathed a sigh of relief as she, and everyone else, stopped suddenly. Taking a lot around, James noticed that people lined the edges of every building around them whilst their families stood behind them crying, worrying and screaming.

Then he looked up and gasped. There was an enormous black shape in the sky that looked suspiciously like a spaceship. It _was_ a spaceship! James gazed up in awe and slight fear. Was it the aliens that were doing this to his Mum? He assumed so.

Eventually, after about half an hour of worry, a blue light seemed to flicker around his Mum's face and she suddenly jerked and gasped, taking a step back from the edge, as did everybody else.

Questions of "What am I doing up here?" rang out and nervy, fearful replies of "Let's get downstairs quickly!" replied.

James scampered down the stairs, losing his family in the crowd but assuming he'd find them again at home. At the bottom of the stairs he looked around, realising he wasn't too far from home and there was a shortcut across some wasteland so he set off in that direction.

He was half way across an empty patch of cold concrete when the second odd thing happened. He heard a clang behind him. James spun around and his eyes widened. There was an actual sword lying on the ground, a _sword_! He took a closer look and then screamed. Accompanying the sword was a human _hand_! It must have been cut off right at the wrist. It was _disgusting_. James fought the urge to throw up and instead took a look up the spaceship that was almost on top of him. _What on Earth was going on up there_? He shook his head and continued on his way, anxious to leave the hand behind.

And then the third odd thing of the day occurred.

James heard a dull thump and turned around again. He gasped in disbelief as there lay something that _definitely _wasn't human. It was tall and dressed in a red robe and had the weirdest looking face in the world. It wasn't even a face! Surrounding the strange creature- it must be an alien he decided- were bits of what looked like broken rock. Maybe they were from the spaceship as well? Should he take one as a souvenir?

Suddenly, his musing was interrupted by screeching tyres. He looked up and saw a number of plain white vans skidding to a stop in the wasteland, surrounding him and the creature. A number of people leapt out and circled him holding up guns. Trembling, James raised his hands into the air.

"Kid, move out of the way," muttered one of the men.

James did as he was told and stood behind them. A hand closed on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Hello young man," said a female voice. James looked up to see a tall lady with quite wavy hair. She had an ID badge on that said she was called Yvonne Hartman and worked at some place beginning with T. James couldn't quite make it out. "We'll take it from here. Why don't you run home and have a happy Christmas with your family? I can assure you there won't be anymore odd happenings today at least!"

James nodded, took a final look at the strange alien creature and began to run home. Behind him, the tall lady took out a radio and spoke into it. "Prime Minister, we're ready to launch."

James was almost home when a sudden enormous explosion rocked the streets. He looked up and gasped as the spaceship had disappeared to be replaced by fire balls in the sky. He really ought to get home.

A further two streets on, he ran passed a small group of people, two of which seemed to be having an argument.

"They were _leaving_!" a guy in a navy dressing gown was shouting at the woman, "You just murdered them!"

"I just did my duty," replied the woman. James did a double take as he realised that woman was the Prime Minister and the normally fearless woman was cowering under the man's glare.

James passed them swiftly and thankfully ran down his road and into his house. His family were already home so he slammed the front door shut and leant against it, breathing heavily.

It really had been a rather freaky Christmas.

* * *

_**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received**_


End file.
